warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iox (Sector)
Iox sector is an Imperial sector located south of galactic core. It is situated in "low" conserning the galactic plane and is therefore considered as frontier-sector. Some areas of current Iox sector were colonized during Golden Age of Technology but it was conquered by Imperial forces during Great Crusade in M30 and later in 104th Crusade in M34 launched to the lower galactic plane. These led to establishing of former sectors of Remicles, Ver Cluster and Guberniya of Carollon, all of which are now part of Iox sector. In 989.M36 after the Age of Apostasy, a star 0001-BN or Bassenheim Star went supernova and destroyed most of the Remicles sector. Shortly after the supernova, a Crusade for Nightshores was launched and Iox sector became into being after the Edict of Hadranoh in 107.M37 when Arch Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh claimed the area as his diocese, declaring himself as the first High Cardinal Iox and also establishing a sector we now know as Iox. Area of Iox sector, alongside Kjipr sector and Bassenheim Expanse are sometimes referred to as Bassenheim Triangle. History Iox sector, or the area it now covers, has a long and turbulent history stretching all the way back to the Great Crusade. First worlds within the current Ver Cluster sub-sector were colonised already during the Golden Age of Technology, way before the Imperium was found, and youngest worlds are nothing but few centuries old. The political struggle to gain independence for Iox began when the area of Guberniya of Carollon was colonised during 104th Crusade by Lord Commander Ultima Winrich Carollon in 34th millennium. Since then the area began to grew in influence and wealth to the point it provided major portion of the Remicles sector's, which preceded the Iox, output. In the last years of M36 the Supernova of Bassenheim Star caused the Fall of Remicles which in turn triggered series of events that led into the Birth of Iox after the Crusade for Nightshores and Pilgrims' War within the current Pilgrim's Passage sub-sector. Since the establishment of Iox sector there has been major chaos incursions, hostile alien races, political struggles and rebellions. Astral Phenomena Area now known as Iox sector consists of number of areas originally referred to with other names. There were four notionworth areas that were included into Iox sector in 107.M37 by the Edict of Hadranoh. These are: 'Bassenheim Nebula' Majority of current Bassenheim Nebula was originally the heartland of Remicles sector. After Supernova of Bassenheim Star, the area was covered in radioactive and warp-infused filth of an exploded star. Bassenheim Nebula was born in 989.M36 and has earned a fearful reputation after that. Warp-infused nebula blocks most routes through it and even warp-traveling over it is dangerous. It is thought that many worlds of former Remicles sector survived the supernova and are still colonised by humans. This has little proof behind it though and all known planets inside current borders of Nebula are recorded as dead or daemon worlds. Thin line between real space and warp is really fragile in the area, and many space hulks are frequently reported in the area, jumping in and out of real-space. Other phenomena that are more common to planets near warp storms, are recorded from nearby planets, including sudden daemonic incursions, mutations and high psyker activity. Bassenheim Nebula is named after inquisitor Victor Bassenheim whose efforts led to stabilising the areas that survived the supernova. Now the man is mostly forgotten, but his name lives on in the form of infamous warp-fused Nebula. 'Bostrovil Triangle' Also known as Pit of Lost Messages, Vostronov Anomaly and Maelstrom of Iox. Though these other bynames are much rarely used, they all describe the area quite well. Bostrovil Triangle is an area left between systems Ashoria, Vostronov and Bostrovil in a shape of a triangle. It is known to be extremeley dangerous for real-space travel and it has been speculated that a giant black hole is stationed right in the middle of the area. What is known anyhow, is that the area is known to spurt out strange messages, both radio and astropathic ones from different ages with different ciphers and languages used. Some messages are little more than techno-gibberish but some seem to have use in a way of forecasting. Ships that happen to cross the area are usually lost, never to be found again. Only one stable warp route goes around the area. 'Nightshores' Area which was colonised by humans during the Golden Age of Technology in 25th millennium. Area became shrouded in warp with night-black veil in M29 that was lifted after supernova of 0001-BN. After that, the area was conquered by Imperial forces in M37 during the Crusade for Nightshores. Prior the Crusade for Nightshores the area was inhabitated by proto-Adeptus Mechanicus tech-guilds frequently referred incorrectly as Dark Mechanicum. All these factions were destroyed by the crusade. Or at least the records state so. 'Ring of Zereghost' Delta Maxima, referring to the dead world classification mark: "delta". Ring of Zereghost is an area of space that borders former sector and current sub-sector Ver Cluster. Ring of Zereghost, Delta Maxima, Dead Circle, Empty Realm are names used for the area. It consists of dead worlds and dying suns. The area's many stars seem like they were fed upon during ancient times, leaving only withering husks of dying white dwarfs and planetary nebula behind. Zereghost, technically in the middle of the area, was the only habitable planet in the whole circle before it was bombarded into oblivion after Zereghost War. Many ghost stories and superstitious traditions concerning the Ring of Zereghost are still held within the Imperial Navy and its captains. Earliest originating all the way back to 104th Crusade and even further into time of Great Crusade when Emperor walked among the mortals of His vast realm. Worlds Under the jurisdiction of Iox sector and its Lord Governor Militant there are 109 Imperial worlds. In total there are 41 civilised (of which 9 are industrial, 2 are fortress), 2 hive, 5 agri, 2 penal, 13 mining, 1 paradise, 8 frontier, 17 cardinal (of which 1 is cemetery and 6 are shrines), 3 Forge, 2 Knight, 2 Space Stations, 1 research station, 2 feudal, 3 feral and finally 5 uninhabitable planets of which 2 are destroyed, 2 are quarantine and 1 is daemon world. Two of these worlds, d'Anglos and Mirza, are the only worlds that exist outside the borders of sector's sub-sectors. Common belief also includes that the worlds westwards of Necareth Gate are actually part of Bassenheim Expanse and not Iox sector. This however matters very little as the expanse has no formal hierarchy or jurisdiction but is officially considered to be part of both sectors of Iox and Kjipr. Power Groups 'Adeptus Administratum' Administratum and its "Imperial Commanders" office is, as usual, the single most powerful entity within Iox sector. It is however a bit misleading to even compare the whole division to other parties within Iox due its sheer size and resources. Under direct jurisdiction of the Adeptus Administratum are the Planetary Governors and sub-sectorial Prefects who are all directed by the Lord Governor Militant Iox. Lord Governor Militant Iox is the title of the sector's governor, also known as "Lord Sector" in some parts of the Imperium. His seat of power is situated in the sector's capital, Heios Prime, from where he oversees all activities within the sector. His personal staff extends into hundreds and he has the power to raise Imperial Guard regiments, Navy fleets and even declare Exterminatus. While Lord Governor Militant's post is the most prestigeous and most highly sought by the influential noble houses of Iox, his direct subordinates' posts, ones of Prefects, are high prices as well. Prefect is the title of sub-sector's governor but is also intertranslatable to the Imperial Navy rank of Lord Admiral. Prefect (hg. Prefectus) oversees trade routes and other civil traffic in their sub-sector, and arranges things so that sub-sector's Imperial Navy fleet is always there to encounter any threats. Prefects act frequently with Adeptus Mechanicus, Adeptus Arbites and Navis Nobilite, and are obliged to support Imperial Guard's movements and Lord Militant Governor Iox's decisions. All imports and exports of the planets under prefect's rule are also recorded and priced by prefect (and his subordinates). Below the Prefect's Offices are the Planetary Governors and the Ministorum cardinals who are as much obliged by the Imperial Tithe as the "regular" governors. Even the post of a governor is very important, many different beliefs and status quo within the governors exist and a governor from very wealthy world may in fact hold very little influence on inter-stellar matters when compared to one of more ancient world. For example, the governorship of the Lothringen-Eta is usually more avoided than sought after due its bad reputation and the planet's regular uprisings. However, one who rules over Lothringen-Eta is capable of limiting the trade between Iox and Kjipr sectors all by himself. 'Adeptus Arbites' The upholders of the Imperial Law, Adeptus Arbites are propably the most powerful organisation within Iox due their authority over other Imperial organisation. However, Arbites seem to be unbothered by the governors petty rivalries or even assassinations because when one governor falls there are number of pretenders to take his place. During the long millennia the Iox has existed Arbites have only couple of times presented their might in the form of planetary juntas and tend to work closely with the planetary enforcer divisions. Of course, there are exceptions, the best example being world of Phoens, where the Arbites have orchestrated systematic culls of corrupted enforcers now and then. Adeptus Arbites's sectorial governor is High Court Marshal, usually recruited from the judge-wing of the Arbites. Traditionally he is former or current Abbot of Schola Progenium Heios and enjoyes stern and just reputation. High Court Marshal holds his residence on sector's capital, and is the High Judge of Iox sector and has power and rights to judge anyone who is apprehended in Iox sector. This includes inquisitors, though normally inquisitors who break the Lex Imperialis are sent to the hands of Ordos Iox, High Court Marshal washing his hands of the whole deal. 'Adeptus Ministorum' The Iox sector is heavily influenced by the Adeptus Ministorum due the high amount of cardinal-governed worlds. In total there are 17 cardinal governed worlds which have divided the sector into 17 dioceses. These 17 dioceses, ruled respectively by cardinals, form the sector-synod which takes care of the sector's spiritual well-being. This sector-synod is led by the Cardinal of the world Hadranoh III, who is known as the High Cardinal Iox. He oversees all Ministorum activity within the Iox and partly, with the High Cardinal Kjipr, activity within the Bassenheim Expanse. While the position of the High Cardinal Iox is elected by the sector synod, it is a common practice that only an Arch Cardinal, one with more than one Imperial world within his personal diocese, is capable of accepting the position of High Cardinal Iox. 'Noble Houses' Iox is populated with many powerful, arrogant and influential families. The most prestigeous of these families are commonly called "noble houses". Most common attribute of the noble houses is the fact that their head of dynasty acts as a planetary governor or merchant charter patriarch, or as a leader or high ranking official in some other economic or administrative office. Some noble houses are cadet branches of the most ancient and honoured houses and many houses have fallen since the birth of Iox into nothing more but a Navy or Guard retainer houses. Generation after generation serving as an officer in Imperial military organisations. Some houses, such as Hadranoh, are not "noble" in common sense but serve the Imperium as cardinal dynasties within the ranks of the Ministorum. Alongside the single most prestigeous and valued dynasty, the Great Carollon Dynasty, many houses draw their lines from several rogue traders and may in fact hold more than one Warrant of Trade only to be passed on future generations. Noble houses make up the politics and petty rivalries within the sector. Those governors who hail from lesser houses or are elected into their position might find their decisions strongly influenced by noble houses' lobbers. Ioxian Conclave Founded after the Edict of Hadranoh in 107.M37 Ioxian Conclave is the Inquisitorial division that oversees the Inquisition's operations within Iox. Alongside Kjiprian Conclave, Ioxian Conclave oversees the actions taken in Bassenheim Expanse and watches over the hideous Bassenheim Nebula, ready to encounter any serious threats. Ioxian Conclave was at its peak, when it comes to the amount of Inquisitors working under its jurisdiction and operations performed by its members, in mid-M41 and before that in early to mid-M40 and late-M38, but its size has vaned. At the dawn of the Time of Ending the Ioxian Conclave has tried to recreate its efficiency but as the 41st millennium runs at its last hours, no progress towards the Iox' betterment has been performed. Notes * Category:Sectors Category:Ultima Segmentum